The invention relates to structures particularly adapted for use in an agricultural environment.
In the growing of crops and the like, particularly on a large scale, to prevent soil erosion from wind and to enhance moisture retention, trees are planted and used to create a windbreak. Obviously, once trees are planted and mature, they are fixed. However, the need for a flexible windbreak system exists but to date any such suggestions have been cost prohibitive primarily because of the strength required in such structures.
I have conceived a structure which is low cost, easy to assemble and capable of a wide variety of structural modifications and uses.
Broadly, the invention comprises a multi-rod post, the rods secured one to the other in a unique way. Secured to the upper end of the post are a plurality of fittings to which are joined grooved rods in a defined configuration. Sheet material is joined to the rods either as described in a previous application of mine, for example Ser. No. 352,289, filed on Feb. 25, 1982 and the applications and patents referenced therein; or by the use of a novel spring clip arrangement. The joints of the rods secured to the post are strengthened through the use of pins or dowels extending through the rods and secured by stretch wrap, thereby drawing the rods into the fittings, or alternatively, by clamping members.
My invention broadly comprises a post formed from a plurality of rods. The rods when clamped together for a composite outer surface characterized by grooves or channels. A clamping member(s) which has projections on its inner surface encircles the rods, the projections mating with the grooves. When assembled, the projections prevent relative movement among the rods when the post is subject to stress. The upper ends of the rods when clamped are spaced such that fitting may be slidably received on the ends. A frame is joined to the post by the fittings which frame has secured thereto sheet material in a manner as described in my aforementioned application.
In a preferred embodiment, a spacer is placed between the rods in the clamped position. The spacer includes projections which mate with the grooves defined by the composite inner surface of the rods. Further, the joints of the frame secured to the pot are strengthened. Pins or dowels are passed through adjacent rods of a joint and bands of stretch wrap join the dowels drawing the dowels together and thereby drawing the adjacent rods into the fitting.